


Feathers Kissed Your Cheeks When Your Mother Wouldn't

by narkmutt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkmutt/pseuds/narkmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a secret that has been hard to keep, to say the least. But now that he has a boyfriend who practically lives with him, it's gotten even harder to keep. He doesn't know how he's been safe for so long.</p>
<p>Wing!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, it wouldn't let me edit the text for some reason, so I'm sorry for that. xox

Gavin looked at himself in the mirror, ruffling his hair and yawning. He slowly blinked, trying to get the feeling of the someone-woke-me-up-too-damn-early blur out of his eyes.  
His hand blindly reached for his toothbrush and then the tap. 

Feeling more awake from the minty toothpaste, Gavin was able to actually notice his surroundings and groaned at what he saw.

"Really, again?" He spoke out loud. 

He plucked the small, white feather up from the sink. He shook his head, how do these keep getting here, he thought.

"Michael," Gavin called out to his boyfriend and walked out of the bathroom, feather in hand. "Did we have some sort of drunk pillow fight I don't remember?"

Gavin heard Michael sigh quite a bit over exaggeratedly into his pillow and saw Michael's messy curls pop out from under the blanket. 

"No, because we haven't been drunk in like a week, Gav. Now why do you ask?" Michael asked as he sat up and turned his body around to face Michael.

"I keep finding these all over the house, and I have no clue where they're coming from."  
Gavin held up the feather as he walked closer to Michael, whose shoulders slightly stiffened. 

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"It's a feather Michael. Y'know, birds have 'em."

 

Michael shook his head with a sigh and dropped back down to the mattress. “Whatever," Michael mumbled. "S'just a feather." 

Michael put his face first into the pillow, fully intent of just falling right back asleep, though of course with Gavin, that was never going to happen.

"But Michael," Gavin walked over and lent down next to Michael on the bed. "We don't have anything with feathers. Where the hell did it come from?"  
"Gavin," Michael groaned. "Shut the fuck up about the stupid feather and come back to sleep."

Michael groped his hand, trying to find Gavin's shirt and when his fingers made contact with the fabric he grabbed a handful and pulled down the brit beside him.  
Gavin squawked as he tumbled down beside Michael, his body jumping on impact, giving Michael enough time to roll over slightly and pull Gavin closer.  
"But I've already brushed my teeth!" Gavin argued, trying to pull his head out of Michael's hold.  
Michael's lips held a small smirk as he spoke. "Well in that case, I'll just be able to give you a proper kiss when we wake up."  
Gavin relaxed onto Michael's chest and let the red-head rub his back, soothing both of them back to rest.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archieve decided yet again that I was not allowed to edit the end of the text, so I aplogize. I really had no idea what to write and just wanted to put something out, so I hope it's okay and the next chapter will be better!

Michael was born with something which he thought to be unique. Well, he hadn’t met anyone else like him, other than his mother of course, but ever since he moved out and went into the big world, he had not found one person.

Though that could also be because they were trying to hide it like him, maybe they had the same thoughts and opinions on what society would say about it. Never did nice things run through his mind when he thought about it.

He could only hope that he wasn’t the only one. He doesn’t know how many dreams he’s had where people he loved and people he didn’t even know would stand around him and call him names as their frames towered his. Freak, mutant, freak show; he’d subconsciously heard them all.  
Even though they were just dreams and that’s all they were so Michael shouldn’t be affected by it, he couldn’t help but be affected by it. It was some sort of bullying, though he supposed bullying might be easier so he had a reason to feel so bad about it all the time.

Though that was a stupid idea, no one wants to be bullied and thankfully, Michael found himself around people who didn’t bully him. Well, playfully of course, which sometimes unintentionally stung but it was never anything with venom behind it.

He was very wary at his new job at first; coming from Jersey didn’t exactly leave the best expectations for people so it took a while to realize that people in Austin were generally just alright people and didn’t want your blood. 

It was good, he must admit, being around people that actually cared. It made the nerves and anxiety of moving a lot easier. 

The one person he knew before the move was Ray Narvaez , and he soon became Michael’s close friend; and the first person to find out about his secret.

Ray and Michael were at Michael’s place, ready for a night of pizza, coke and video games. He told Ray he was just going to change out of the clothes he wore at work and he guessed Ray thought it was safe to walk in when he did, oh but how it wasn’t.

Michael was leant down his cupboard, trying to find his large hoodie when he heard a gasp.  
He remembers he turned around so fast that he forgot to tuck back in and he knocked over his lamp.  
The dull thunk of the lamp hitting the floor was all the sound that filled the room for a while, until Michael’s wings moved on their own and stretched out the slightest.

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but folded his wings back in place before he did.  
“I.. This isn’t.. I don’t..” Michael sighed as he dropped down on to his bed and put his face in his hands. “You weren’t meant to see.”  
Ray, still standing stiff and with a stupid expression, let out a sigh. He relaxed himself and tried to get a grip on the situation. He took a moment to walk over to Michael and sit beside him. He tried to plan the best thing to say in his head before he opened his mouth.  
All that he could get out was, “Whoa.”  
Michael rubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling very exhausted. He also felt a little light headed, but that might have been because he had been holding his breath.  
“Yeah, ‘Whoa.’” Michael nodded his agreement.  
After a few moments, Ray had chilled out enough that he remembered how to talk and spoke to Michael in a quiet voice.  
“So, how long have you had..”  
“Wings?” Michael asked, finishing Ray question. Ray just nodded.  
Michael shrugged, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t totally freaking out. “As long as I can remember; I remember my mum clipping then when I was about 3, so at least for that long.”  
Ray nodded, trying to think of another question. Michael stayed quiet as he Ray thought, not wanting to interrupt and because he couldn’t even think of what to say.  
“Can you fly?”  
Michael smirked slightly, expecting the question at some point. “I don’t know, I never tried.”  
Ray shook his head, excitement now replacing the awkward tension in the air. “You never tried? Dude, but image in you could? Oh, that would be so cool!”  
Michael smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that would be pretty cool.”  
Michael was glad that Ray took it so well, thinking that Michael was even cooler now. He’d much rather that than Ray thinking he was a freak.  
That was the first day in a long, long time that Michael was able to play a game with his wings out and be comfortable. He even won a round.


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, i am sorry and it's short for which I am also sorry im a piece of shit im sorry

 

Michael soon got used to a new way of living, with his best friend helping him along the way. When Michael felt too restricted and uncomfortable, Ray would excuse them both to the bathroom, which would have people calling out all sorts of playfully offensive names.

 

But Ray would just push him into the stall and sit outside at Michael would release his bounds and would let his wings stretch out, and sometimes Ray would be able to see them from above the door and other times, though even more rare, Michael would open the door and let Ray help him untangle some especially painful feathers.

 

Today was one of those todays.

 

"Fucking hell, Ray! Watch it!" Michael yelled, flinching as Ray had to pull a feather out, far too twisted to even think of getting back to original shape.

 

"Sorry man," Ray replied, flinching himself as a pinprick of blood coated the feather below the wound. "But you know it's gonna hurt more lately."

 

Michael grumbled, flinching again as Ray smoothed the feathers down. "Yeah, yeah."  
He crossed him arms in annoyance; he was just so exhausted recently. Ever since he was comfortable around Ray, the hours in which he could keep bound became less and less and now it got to the point where almost two hours was painful.

 

Ray had noticed, as much as Michael tried to hide it. He noticed how when Gavin or Geoff would pat him on the back, his smile would falter and how he would always go home early, saying he would finish the Rage Quit at home and just upload it there. And he especially noticed the blood on all the backs of shirts. Yes, it was only a small amount but it was blood none-the-less.

 

Ray cleared his throat and he handed Michael his shirt back, catching the small red mark.

 

"Um, hey, could we have a talk real quick?" Ray asked, almost sheepish.  
Michael turned as he pulled his bound around his waist and slipped on his shirt.   
Uh, sure man." Michael shrugged, shaking away hair that fell in his face.

 

Ray twiddled his thumbs, trying to think of a way to bring the subject across. But since he knew he only had a little bit of Michael's patience, his brain decided he was just going to blurt it out.

 

"I'm really worried that you're hurting yourself!"

 

Ray slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. He could see Michael, the cogs working in his head and his face suddenly darkened. He hated talking about his _condition._

 

"What do you mean, Ray?"

 

Michael took a step closer to the younger man, and Ray found himself against the sink.

 

"I- I just, I've noticed that it's getting worse. That you're in more pain more often and i think that you should tel-."

 

"Ray!" Michael yelled, interrupting the other's mutters. He was sure the few people, most likely Barbara, sitting outside the door would get a kick out of that, but he didn't care.

 

"This problem is not getting worse. I'll deal with it when it _needs_ to be dealt with." Michael spat at Ray, and the red that had taken over his face settled down. He stepped back and went to leave the bathroom, though he turned back for just a moment to say one last thing.

 

"And when I want to know what you think, I'll ask you for your opinion; which i certainly didn't just now."

 

And with that he left and slammed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck on where to continue, but after re-reading comments I gained some inspiration! Hopefully, ya'll like it.


End file.
